The Start of Something New
by icefire108
Summary: I'm terrible at summaries. This is a kataang oneshot. It's my first story ever so please read. Hope you enjoy it!


Avatar disclaimer: sigh... Much to my disappointment I do not own Avatar the last airbender...but if I did...Kataang so would have happend by now!

Ok guys I am a first time writer. This is my first story…ever! (Seriously though, I've never written anything before in my life). A little back ground info for the story. Aang is now 16, Katara is 18, and Sokka is 19. This does take place after the war with the fire lord (of course Aang won sillies).

I would also like to take this time to thank a very dear friend….daydream11 (please come up and accept your award applause). She is the one who encouraged me to write my own Kataang fic.

Ok guys….here we go my first Kataang fic!

"Why can't I get this stupid move?" Aang's angry voice echoed in the air. Katara looked up from the map she was glancing at and look at her frustrated friend. Now 16 years old, Aang shot up three inches taller than Katara. He had filled out considerably since he was 12 and he was definitely something to stare at. Katara, now 17 filled out nicely herself. Her curves showed through her clothes and much to Sokka's dismay, she was gaining attention from every guy they meet.

"What's the matter Aang?" Aang glanced in her direction with a defeated look on his face.

"No matter how hard I try I just can't get this earth bending move!" Katara giggled to herself. _Poor Aang_, she thought, _it must be so hard to have the weight of the world on your shoulders_. Aang threw his arms in the air in frustration and walked over to where Katara was sitting. Throwing himself on the ground next to her, Katara instinctively grabbed his hand. Aang blushed as she gently placed her hands in his.

"Relax Aang I'm sure it will come to you. After all you are the Avatar. Besides I believe in you. I know you can do it". Katara shot Aang a smile, dropped his hand and looked back down at the map.

Aang kept staring at Katara. He couldn't help himself.Ever since the first day he first laid eyes on her he hadn't been able to look away. Her kind heart intrigued him. Her beauty entranced him. He was very inexperienced when it came to love. After all he was only 16 but the feelings he had for Katara were not to be mistaken for anything but love. But how to tell her….oh that was the question. He knew he had felt this way about her for a long time but never came up with a plan of attack. After several failed attempts at telling her Aang decided that today was going to be the day. It was now or never.

…_I have to tell her. I've wasted too much time not letting her know how I feel about her. If I don't do it now then I might never get the chance…_

Katara, getting the feeling that she was being stared at, looked up from the map and meet a pair of slate gray eyes. "Aang if you want I can try and help you with your move." Katara shot another smile to her friend.

"Actually, Katara I need to talk to you about something." A small blush slowly started to creep across his face. Noticing this Katara placed the map on the floor next to her and turned her full attention to Aang. "What's going on Aang?"

Starting to feel flush all over Aang stared into Katara's eyes and began to speak, every word stumbling out. "Katara we've known each other for a while now and I, well I…. I've been meaning to tell you something."

Noticing that Aang was starting to shake all over Katara attempted to calm her friend by grabbing his hand again. "Of course Aang, you can tell me anything." The touch of her hand sent shivers down Aang's spine. His heart began to race and his shortness of breath was becoming very noticeable.

"Katara for the longest time I have always thought of you as my dearest friend. I could depend on you to be there for me through thick and thin. Well, in the past few months my feelings for you, well, they sort of changed……."

_Changed? Is he serious? Oh no! Is he trying to tell me that he doesn't want to be friends anymore?_ _Is he telling me that he doesn't want me along on his journey any more? Is he….ok, Katara get a grip girl. Let the boy finish._ Worried that she was starting to lose her friendship with Aang, Katara started to shake a little herself. She managed to get a hold of her self. "What do you mean Aang?" The words slipped out of her mouth in a rather obvious quivering tone.

_Oh come on just come out and say it, quit stalling_……" I'm in love with you Katara."_…there you said it, I knew you could. _Aang stared into Katara's eyes waiting for a response. _Oh lord she's not saying anything. Why isn't she saying anything? Oh my god this is the longest period of time in history that anyone has ever gone with out saying anything!_

Katara's eyes grew wide. _Did he just say that he loves me? Nah, that couldn't have been what he said. I must be hearing things. Oh my god I don't think I was hearing things! _

_...Well….. say something you idiot! He's staring at me waiting for me to say something…say something Katara! It doesn't have to be anything in particular…just say words….words would be good here. _"Wha, what did you say?"

"I said I love you Katara. I have loved you for a long time now. I thought it was about time you knew how I felt about you." Aang looked down at the floor waiting for the rejection to come…but it never came.

"Wow, Aang I do not even know what to say." _Tell him you love him back you idiot. Now, while you have the chance. Tell him how you feel!_

Feeling hurt and rejected Aang stood up and started to walk away. "It's ok Katara I understand. I didn't really think you had the same feelings towards me." All of a sudden Aang felt a hand grab his. Before he knew it he was on the floor with Katara on top of him.

"Aren't you even curious?" said Katara staring deep into his eyes.

"Curious about wha… but before Aang could get his answer out he was interrupted with Katara's lips slamming down on his. Katara leaned in deep, pressing her lips as hard as she could against Aang's. At first Aang was shocked but after a moment he eased into the kiss, allowing Katara to take control. After a few minutes of passionate kissing they broke apart.

Wow was the only word that Aang could muster up. Both staring deep into each others eyes, neither spoke. Oblivious to the world around them Aang and Katara didn't notice Sokka approaching.

"Hey guys guess what I foun…hey what are you guys doing?" Aang and Katara stared up at him with slight embarrassment. Katara hadn't realized that she was still lying on top of Aang. Katara jumped up immediately followed by Aang airbending himself off of the ground.

"Nothing…." Blushes creeping across both of their faces suggested otherwise.

"Nothing huh? Yea right. Honestly you guys sometimes I don't think that you guys believe that I have a brain in my head at all." Aang and Katara exchanged glances, both trying hard not to giggle. "Well, I must say Aang, it's about time."

"Huh? What do you mean Sokka?" Aang stared at the ground not really wanting to make eye contact with the brother of the girl he just made out with.

"Like I haven't known for a while that you had a crush on Katara. Seriously Aang you made it pretty obvious. I think it's cute though, first crushes are the cutest." Aang stared at the ground still not to make eye contact.

Finally Aang got up enough courage to look up at Sokka. "Actually Sokka it's not really a crush. It's more more like...well I'm in love with Katara." Hearing those words, _I'm in love with Katara_ made a small smile form onher face.

Sokka stared at the young airbender for what seemed like an eternity. After snapping back to reality he finally answered. "Love, are you serious! I'm sure you're mistaken. You're only 16. What do you know about love?"

"Well it wasn't obvious to me Sokka", Katara scolded. "Besides, I'm 18 and I do know enough about love to know that I love Aang back." Katara walked over to Aang and linked arms with him. After placing a kiss on Aang's cheek she scanned her brother's face for any signs of approval.

Completely dumbfounded Sokka just stared at the two crushing teens. After a long and a rather akward silence Sokka silently admited defeat. "Well, Katara I have no idea what to say. However, I trust your judgment enough to step aside. I want to see you happy Katara and I know that Aang can make you happy." Sokka turned to Aang. "I'm warning you though", pointing at Aang, "if you do anything to hurt my sister I swear…."

"Yea, yea Sokka, Aang gets it", turning to Aang and pretending to be Sokka, "Do anything to hurt my baby sister and I will kick your butt." Aang placed his hand over his mouth trying not to laugh. Turning back to Sokka, Katara looked at him with a silly grin on her face. "Thanks for the big brother pep talk." With a smile on her face Katara ran over to Sokka and gave him a hug. Sokka sighed, "I knew you guys were meant for each other".

Aang walked over to Katara and grabbed her hand. "It's getting late guys. I think we should all get some sleep."

With that the trio went back to where Appa was resting to put up camp for the night. Sokka placed his sleeping back next to Appa's head and soon fell into a deep asleep. Aang, smiling on the inside about the events that took place earlier, airbended himself up into Appa's saddle and made a comfortable bed for himself. From the ground Katara watched Aang snuggle in for the night. With in minutes he was dozing off to sleep. After staring at him for a few minutes she pulled out her sleeping bag. Staring at the ground where she placed her sleeping bag a small smile began to form on her face. Turning around shewalked past where sokkawas sleeping and headed straighttowards Appa. Reaching his tail she climbed up on to Appa's back. Scanning the sadle her eyes focused on Aang.Dropping to her knees she crawled over towhere Aang was sleeping.Laying her body next to his she placed her arm across his chest andnuzzled into his body, feeling this warmth against her.Feeling her body next to his,Aang instinctively placed his arm around her waist pulling her in closer to him. As they both fell into a deep sleep, a small smile crept across Aang's face. Tomorrow, he thought was going to be the start of something new.

…….Yea I know classic Kataang fic but hey why mess with a good theme, right? Besides I gave it my best shot. Please let me know what you guys think. I'd appreciate your feedback.


End file.
